1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for an image pickup apparatus with a zooming function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known which sets up a high speed continuous photographing mode and cuts out and reads image data only from part of pixels of an image pickup element (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-94855). The technique reduces read time required to read image data from the image pickup element compared to when image data is read out of an entire pixel area, thereby enabling high speed continuous photography which captures object movement in an instant.
However, with the conventional technique described above, it is not easy to understand relationship between an area on a display unit, which corresponds to the pixel area to be cut out, and a focal length. Also, it requires technical skills to fit an object image in a cut-out area for an image data.
It is an aspect of the present invention to attain that a user can easily check a relationship between the area (frame) on a display unit, which corresponds to an image pickup range to be cut out, and a focal length.